The Little Girl
by Mirialdo
Summary: A Songfic centered around the song 'The little girl by J.M.Montgomery' ..Mariemeia (Mariemaya) OV


The Little Girl

The Little Girl

Pairing: 13 x Leia

Warning: AU, Death, sap or just sweet.. you decide.. 

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing or the song The little girl. 

Author note: In the beginning of this Marie's parents are *not* her normal birth parents.. I took that one small liberty. So this is an AU songfic. Also in this Duo is Shinigami (I hope people don't flame me for having him replace Jesus in this since its Jesus in the song.. ) Zechs is one of the police in this and Heero and Trowa are the two other unnamed police officers. Also Leia is alive in this and is married to Treize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Her parents never took the young girl to church,

never spoke of his name, never read her his word.

Two non-believers walking lost in this world, 

took their baby with them, what a sad little girl.~

A woman and a man walked down the street, the woman held a small bundle in her arms silently. They passed an old white church without notice and continued down the street until they reached their parked car. The couple with their baby got into the car and drove off towards the outskirts of the city. 

~Her daddy drank all day, and mommy did drugs,

never wanted to play, or give kisses and hugs.

She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch,

while her mom fell asleep and her daddy went out.~

Mariemeia glanced away from the TV looking for her mommy, she was on the other side of the couch asleep. She glanced around the small room, daddy must of left again. Sighing she turned her attention back to the TV. TV was getting boring, but she knew better now then to wake her mommy up. It would be better just to let her sleep and continue watching the TV.

~And the drinking, and the fighting, 

Just got worse every night.

Behind their couch she'd be hiding, 

Oh, what a sad little life.~

She heard the door open and the yell from the door. She slipped off the couch and hid behind it as her daddy came inside and slapped her mommy awake yelling at her. She shivered but kept herself low hidden behind the back of the couch. Soon the fight left the living room and then finally died down. She snuck into her own room and laid down in her bed shivering and holding her stuffed bear close to her.

~And like it always does, the bad just got worse.

With every slap, and every curse.

Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night,

used a gun on her mommy, and then took his life.~

She was hiding behind the couch again, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her daddy hit her mommy and then pull out a gun. She started when she felt someone hold her. Looking up she saw a young man with kind violet eyes and long chestnut hair. He held her close to him as the shot sounded out throughout the room. She shivered and held onto him as the second went though the small house. The kind young man held her close and stroked her hair gently to calm her. 

~And some people from the city..

took the girl far away.

To a new mom, and a new dad, 

kisses and hugs everyday.~

The man held her until there was a knock on the door and two police officers came through the door and found the bodies of her mommy and daddy. Another officer walked in, he reminded her of the young man that had held her except his hair was blonde. He walked towards the couch and saw her. Slowly he dropped to one knee and reached towards her telling her she was safe now and it was alright to come out. That everything would be ok now. She ran out from behind the couch to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his black police jacket. 

The blonde police man introduced himself to her as Capt. Merquise, but he said she could call him Zechs. He carried her out of the house and to his black car sitting her down in the back seat and strapping her in gently. They then drove away from her house to the city where she met two other people. 

She clinged to Zechs's long leg as the man and woman walked in. The man was nice looking and he smiled down at her with deep blue eyes. The woman had blue eyes too, but not as blue as the man. She looked nice too. Zechs knelt down and picked her up so that she could see them better and introduced them as his friends. 

The one he introduced as Treize walked forwards towards them and smiled at her asking her if she would like to live with them as their daughter. Looking at the woman who smiled kindly back at her she nodded and let go of Zechs to be taken into Treize's arms. She went home with them and found her mommy's name was Leia. She fell asleep on her new mommy's lap with a small smile.

~Her first day of Sunday school, the teacher walked in.

and a small little girl stared at a picture of Him. 

She said "I know that man, up there on that cross. 

I don't know his name but I know he got off, 

because he was there in my old house, he held me close to his side 

as I hid there behind our couch the night that my parents died." ~

A couple days' later she watched them receive a visitor and gasped running towards the door to cling to her new daddy's side. It was the young man that had held her the night her old parents had died. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He wore a police outfit now and spoke quietly with her daddy about something. After they finished he knelt and smiled again at her asking how she liked her new mommy and daddy. She told him she loved them very much and softer she said thank you. 

He smiled again and stood up. He finally excused himself and left the house. She left her daddy's side to watch the other man walk down the sidewalk to finally disappear into the night. She smiled then and ran back to rejoin her new family. 

~*Owari*~


End file.
